24fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Zitate: Morris O'Brian
Folgendes ist eine Liste denkwürdiger Zitate von Morris O'Brian. Tag 5 * Chloe O'Brian: Schaffst du das, ohne zu reden? * Morris O'Brian: Natürlich, aber wie soll ich denn sonst meinen Charme versprühen? (Tag 5 - 05:00-06:00) * Chloe O'Brian: Morris, was soll der Quatsch? * Morris O'Brian: Ich mach die Leute nur effizienter. * Chloe O'Brian: Klar, dass es wieder die Hübscheste sein musste. * Morris O'Brian: Irrtum, du bist hier die Hübscheste. (Tag 5 - 05:00-06:00) * Chloe O'Brian: Dir ist schon klar, dass das eine einmalige Chance für dich ist. Vielleicht könntest du dir ausnahmsweise ja mal Mühe geben. * Morris O'Brian: Okay, ich werde mal so tun, als ob es meine volle Konzentration erfordert, obwohl wir beide wissen, dass ich es im Schlaf könnte. (Tag 5 - 05:00-06:00) Tag 6 * Morris O'Brian: Fine! If you want it in table-format, you'll get it in table-format! Let's just stop this mad, psychotic, terrorist-bad guy before he detonates a nuke on Wilshire Boulevard, alright? * Chloe O'Brian: Danke. (Tag 6 - 09:00-10:00) * Milo Pressman: What's your problem with me? * Morris O'Brian: I liked you just fine as an analyst, actually you were very good. As a boss, bit of a bore. (Tag 6 - 06:00-07:00) * Milo Pressman: I've told you twenty times, you don't send out a report without a certified header on it. * Morris O'Brian: Well, this makes twenty-one, you should update your count. * Milo Pressman: Do you, and I'm just curious, ever open your mouth without sarcasm spilling out of it? * Morris O'Brian: (ironisch) Sorry, sind wir hier fertig? * Milo Pressman: Look, I'm just trying to tell you be careful, otherwise you will find yourself back selling ladies' shoes in Beverly Hills. (Tag 6 - 06:00-07:00) * Milo Pressman: (nach dem Herausfinden dass Morris ihn belogen hatte) Ist das ein Witz!? * Morris O'Brian: Du bist verärgert. (Tag 6 - 09:00-10:00) * Chloe O'Brian: I fit in here fine, there's no reason why you can't. * Morris O'Brian: Except I'm not a pretty lady. * Chloe O'Brian: Wovon redest du? * Morris O'Brian: Du bist ein heißer Feger. * Chloe O'Brian: Nein bin ich nicht! * Morris O'Brian: Yes you are, deal with it. (touches her posterior) * Chloe O'Brian: Morris wir sind bei der Arbeit! * Morris O'Brian: So? * Chloe O'Brian: Es ist…unprofessionell. * Morris O'Brian: Are you saying you don't like it?. (Tag 6 - 06:00-07:00) * Morris O'Brian: You can't expect me to keep working while my little brother is dying in a hospital. (Tag 6 - 12:00-13:00) * Morris O'Brian: Ich kenne diese Typen. Sie schreiben wirklich gute Codes. Und sie verschwenden keine Zeit. (Tag 6 - 12:00-13:00) * Darren McCarthy: Hör nicht auf ihn, er blufft. * Morris O'Brian: Also sind Sie nicht Darren McCarthy? Waffenhändler, subcontracted by BXJ technologies? CTU intercepted a transmission about Fayed hiring you to do this. * Darren McCarthy: Ich sagte Klappe halten! * Morris O'Brian: Gut. (Tag 6 - 13:00-14:00) * Rita Brady: Shut up! Shut up! Fayed wants you alive. And whatever shape you're in besides that is up to you. * Morris O'Brian: Oh come on, what are you doing? (Tag 6 - 13:00-14:00) * Abu Fayed: Wir haben vier Bomben übrig, Sie werden uns helfen sie zu bewaffnen. * Morris O'Brian: Wahrscheinlich nicht blutig, Kumpel. (Tag 6 - 13:00-14:00) * Morris O'Brian: (after being told that Chloe was pregnant) You mean what, with child? * Chloe O'Brian: That's usually how it works. (Tag 6 - 05:00-06:00) Kategorie:Zitate